


Coupled Costumes [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [143]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Captain Nomad America, Established Relationship, Fanart, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Tony Stark in a Crop Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: For the Avengers Halloween Party, Steve and Tony decide to go as homages to their past... looks.





	Coupled Costumes [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2019 Round 2 Bingo prompt [“Free Space” [O3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is wearing his pink "Superstar" jumper but as a crop top, the blue shorts from his old running gear, and roller skates. 
> 
> Steve in a Nomad cut Captain America uniform. The cape is a reference to the sketch Steve drew of Captain America in "The Adventures of Captain America - book one of four"
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
